Data from the Impact of Hypertension Information study show, unequivocally, that there has been a profound and highly statistically significant improvement in blood pressure status in the U.S. communities evaluated. The objective of this present proposal is to identify the factors which relate to this improvement in high blood pressure control. With raw data already available, the research will provide, for the first time, a description of the parameters which have contributed to the changes in high blood pressure control observed. The source of information for this research comes from a replicate special blood pressure survey conducted on random samples of populations in the three U.S. communities: Baltimore, MD, Birmingham, AL and Davis, CA. Data for the variables which will answer critical questions connected with the observed changes in high blood pressure control are already available and entered on computer magnetic tapes. No additional data collection will be required. This proposal asks for funds to analyze these data to address the specific aims listed in the application.